Harry Potter and The Innocent Redhead
by Alavanterx
Summary: Harry Potter leaves with Ron and Hermione to find all the Horcruxes. What will he find when he comes back?Harry/Ginny
1. The Rolley Polley Fish Head

* * *

Harry Potter And The Innocent Redhead

_**Harry Potter And The Innocent Redhead**_

**Summary**: Harry Potter leaves with Ron and Hermione to find all of the Horcruxes. What will he find when he comes back?

**Disclaimer**: The day I own Harry Potter is the day cows will fall from the sky and rule the earth.

**Chapter 1**: The Rolley Polley Fish Head

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"I'm home!" Yelled Harry from the living room of the Burrow's living room.

"Harry!" Every Weasley still remaining in the Burrow cheered. Harry scanned the faces

of the people coming to hug him. He noticed there was one little redhead missing. "Where's Ginny?" Ron asked speaking from the doorway. The Weasleys looked at each other in sorrow.

"She was sent to Azkaban and was convicted under the charge of being involved in V-Voldemort's inner circle. She will have her appeal tomorrow." Said Mrs. Weasley in a low voice.

"She left you a note before she left." Bill piped up. He shoved a folded up piece of paper towards Harry.

The note read:

"Fish Heads, Fish Heads,

Rolley Polley Fish Heads,

Fish Heads, Fish Heads, Eat them up,

Yum!" Love Ginny

P.S. The golden bookshelf in my room. Book of Stuff.

Harry remembered the bookshelf from when she had kissed him before he left. Harry snapped his head up and climbed the stairs to Ginny's bedroom. Rom followed, confused.

At last they reached the 6th floor. Harry opened the door and found the room ransacked.

Ginny's room was a mess. There, in the middle of the room, underneath a pile of clothes, was a golden bookshelf. Harry jumped forward and began tearing books

off the bookshelves. Ginny's book of stuff was the last book Harry took out. A wide collection of songs were in there. There was a note attached to front page."Harry, take this book and don't put it back. Remember me whenever you see it. Ginny."

Every poem Ginny ever wrote was in there. Harry looked closely at the first one.

"His eyes are as green as a green pickled toad's,

His hair is as black as a chalkboard,

I wish he was mine, he's really divine,

the hero that conquored the dark lord."

Harry flipped to the last page. There was a howler there.

Harry pasted a bewildered Ron, and went down to the forest to hear it.

"Cheese, Cheese,

Cheese a Cheese, Cheese a Cheese,

Cheese, Cheese,

Cheese a Cheese Cheese,

Cheese"

Harry twitched in laughter at the voice.

Ron stomped over to see what was the song about,

"Mate, do you know what was that?"


	2. Letters from a prisoner

Harry Potter and the Innocent Redhead

Chapter 2: Letters of a Prisoner

Hedwig swooped through Harry's open window. Harry stood up and slowly walked up to the window where his owl was standing impatiently. Harry looked at the

stationary Hedwig was holding, four words came into his head. A letter from Ginny.

"Dear Harry,

Did you get my note? If you are home now, I think you did. I'm convicted of crimes I never commited. Please bail me out Harry! I need you!

Love, Ginerva Molly Weasley"

Harry stared at the letter in disbelief. Ginny was still talking to him! His happy moment was interupted by Ron, who moodily stormed into the room. When he saw the

letter sitting in Harry's hands, he hopped over to his side.

"Ginny is still okay! I can't belive it! We have to tell Hermoine in the morning!"

"Ron we hve to go get Ginny before her bones lay to rest in Azkaban. Andalee, Andalee, Andalee!"Harry said in a low voice. "We've defeated Voldemort already, but his d

amage is still here. Come on."

"Are you seriously going to drag me into this?" Ron said.

"Yes."Harry replied. "Now come on!"

Ron and Harry packed their bags quickly, but by the time they were done, the weather conditions were horrible.

"We can't fly, but we can apperate. Let's go to the Rabbit stone Hotel!" exclimed Harry.

"Where is that?"

"I dunno. We don't need to know where it is, we just need to know the name of the place."

"I guess you're right. But hurry up."


	3. The Rabbit Stone Hotel

**Harry Potter and The Innocent Red Head**

With a pop Ron and Harry Disapperated. 7 seconds later, astonished villagers were gazing at a red head and a raven haired boy with weird looks as they appeared out

of nowhere. Harry and Ron trudged through 7 inches of snow before coming to a stop before the Rabbit Stone Hotel, the grandest hotel in the near Azkaban area. Ron

gazed at it thoughtfully before being dragged in by Harry. Inside was a large assortment of furniture the went beautifly with the walls. Once the two were done staring

at it, Harry went up to the check in desk and asked,

"One bedroom 2 queen-size bed with shower in bathroom room please."

"Do you have a reservation sir?" replied the manager.

"Right here."

"Alright then, room E34, east wing, third floor, 4th room from the right. Here is your room key. Would like a bellhop to carry your things?"

"Yes sir, thank you." Harry walked over to pick up his and Ron's things and gave them to the bellhop that was standing by, and called Ron to come over. Then they

two went to their room and there they stayed for a couple of hours plotting their next move.

"Let's take the sleeping potion that Hermione gave us and slip it into the guard's food, then grab Ginny and go."

"No Ron, let's go honestly and plea for Ginny's innocence then get her out if they say no."

After 2 more hours of arguing, they decided they would use Ron's plan if everything else failed. Harry yawned and looked at his watch. Once he saw the time he

jumped a mile and exclaimed,

"Ron! We just missed dinner! What do you want from room service?" Harry tossed over the menu to him.

"I think I u try the spaghetti and meatballs. What about you?"

"Macaroni and Cheese for me." Harry replied. He rushed over to the telephone and ordered their dinner. Within 7 minutes their food was ready. They ate hungrily

and once they were done, they settled for the free peach crumble that came with the dinner. Then there they sat with the tedious job of arguing about the plan

some more. Finally, at 1 o'clock in the morning, the pair of them went to sleep.

**A/N:** Please review! I want your reviews! Add me!


End file.
